


Up on the roof

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, just want to make fluff, yet another cliche plot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Up on the roof, it was the place where we shared moments, our secret hidden place.Underneath the moonlight, Daeyeol and Sungyoon shared a kiss.





	Up on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make fluff  
> please ignore my grammar mistakes.  
> hope you enjoy it~
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by B.A.P Moondance, I have that song on loop while write this.

Sungyoon followed Daeyeol when the eldest left the dance room after they finished their comeback practice. He indeed sent the other members back to dorm but didn’t come along using another dance practice as excuse.

Daeyeol was acting suspicious this past week, always became the last member who returned to dorm, as if their regular practice not tiring enough. The curiosity was killing Sungyoon as he thought the eldest hiding some secret from him. He hated to imagine that maybe Daeyeol did something bad behind his back. He loathed his negative thinking.

Sungyoon trailed behind Daeyeol who was moving so fast with his long legs -traits that Sungyoon wished he also had. The middle of his forehead was wrinkling every time he steps forward, his heart was heavy as his insecurity crawl back up into his head. He locked his gaze into the latter’s back, the broad back which became his favorite place to lean his head on. Before Sungyoon realized it, he already in their company rooftop.

Daeyeol turned around; the moonlight made him looked so ethereal and beautiful. The elder’s body proportion was the best in Sungyoon’s eyes, called him whipped, he didn’t care. Everyone knew about his admiration for Daeyeol’s physical.

“Come out, Sungyoon. I know you’re there”

Sungyoon startled when he heard Daeyeol called him. Slowly, he came out from behind the door, smiling sheepishly. He was kinda ashamed Daeyeol found him but he didn’t care, he was curious.

“What are you doing here?” Daeyeol stood there still in his trainee clothes, he just wearing grey jumper outside it.

“How about you?” Sungyoon confronted back, he was too embarrassed to admit he followed the leader here.

“I just want to breathe some fresh air” Daeyeol smiled at Sungyoon then stepped forward, stopping behind the rail.

Sungyoon walked forward to approach Daeyeol, standing beside him. He was kinda paranoid and full of doubt when he trailed Daeyeol before.

Daeyeol took deep breath and Sungyoon following suit. They were enjoying the weather which became warmer these days. It seem spring was finally coming. The sky was already dark, the moon shining brightly and the stars twinkling beautifully.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Daeyeol closed his eyes, feeling the wind greeted his skin, ruffling his hair. “It’s a good place to let out your thoughts, seeking for a comfort”

Sungyoon nodded, he knew Daeyeol always prefer some calm relaxing place but living with noisy members under same roof, he couldn’t get the peace he needed. They’ve been friends since long time ago, and Sungyoon knew everything about Daeyeol by heart. For a while, Daeyeol and Sungyoon stood around the fence in silence, overlooking the city beneath them.

“Want to drink?” asked Daeyeol out of blue while making some drinking gesture with his hand.

Sungyoon didn’t even react yet when Daeyeol left him alone to get them beverages. He realized Daeyeol was offering him liquors, not some cheap cola or cider when he making the hand gesture a moment ago.

 Few minutes later, Daeyeol was coming back, holding a medium black plastic bag and handing it to Sungyoon. The younger’s eyes widened when Daeyeol actually had smuggled some alcohol in their company. Daeyeol dragged frozen Sungyoon who still perplexed to the near bench.

“How can you get this?” Sungyoon flopped down in bench; his hand skillfully opened the plastic bag, discovering many things on there. He pulled two bottles of soju, two cans of beer, two paper cups and some snacks.

“Well, the benefit of having brother in here” Daeyeol opened the lid of soju, he poured the liquor on cups, then giving one to Sungyoon. The younger bottomed up his drink as soon as it present in front of him.

 This kind of drinking activity was actually their usual, but they never did it inside their company. And to be honest, Sungyoon missed this moment when he could spend time together with Daeyeol, just the two of them, without the others.

Sungyoon remembered they made a promise the first time they had drink together before, that time they’re still trainees, Sungyoon barely adult but he glad he met Daeyeol in his teenage life. They promised to always stay together, supporting each other in up and down while twisting their pinkies, securing the promise like some cheesy friendship drama on TV.

They had started drinking in silent, accompanied by the sound of passing cars beneath them. Daeyeol and Sungyoon didn’t uttering a single word, too immersed with their own mind, but acknowledged each other company.

“Shall we dance?” Daeyeol asked, softly but sent an electric jolt to Sungyoon.

“Dance?” Sungyoon looked at Daeyeol intensively, felt mighty confused.

Daeyeol nodded, he stretched out his hand, waiting Sungyoon to reach it. Sungyoon’s eyes widened but then he laughed. They had shared many jokes, sometimes throwing shades to each other, so Sungyoon didn’t know how to react with this silly demand. But his laugh died down when Daeyeol’s face remained serious. Daeyeol wasn’t tipsy; one bottle of soju wouldn’t make him drunk.

“I can’t even memorize our dance routine yet and now you asked me to dance” Sungyoon huffed in annoyance but he took Daeyeol’s hand.

To be honest, Sungyoon always loved to see Daeyeol dancing; the elder had the unique aura when perform. He might not as powerful as Donghyun but his moves were solid and fluid. He had this kind of delicate moves which captured everyone attention. But dancing together in some impromptu movement was a nightmare for Sungyoon. He didn’t have confidence to do it.

Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon to stand up. The younger gasped as Daeyeol pulled him close. This whole situation seems magical, all the noisy sounds were gone, just the sounds of their steady breath coming to the ears.

Sungyoon lifted his head, meeting with soft glistening eyes of Daeyeol. The elder snaked his other hand around Sungyoon’s waist without breaking their gaze. Sungyoon leaned closer, feeling Daeyeol’s body heat slowly coming through him.

“It’s embarrassing” murmured Sungyoon, burying his face on Daeyeol’s shoulder.

“Why? We did this many times before. Also, you’re a great dancer”

“As if!” Sungyoon hit Daeyeol’s chest, the joke wasn’t funny. Sungyoon knew he was a bad dancer; he was often scolded by the teacher many times in their trainee period.

“Hey, I told you the truth.” Daeyeol whispered near Sungyoon’s ear, his warm breath grazing over the younger’s skin.

Daeyeol twirled Sungyoon’s body, his hand keep holding the younger’s one, moving gracefully, matching their steps, making some elegant movements, forgetting their surroundings.

Sungyoon forgot how they developed their relationship and became more affectionate to each other. Sungyoon also forgot since when it was started. They had the love-hate relationship in the past which resulted they had big fight, but as the years passed by, they steadily loved each other, more than friends should. They shared too many moments together, they went through the trainee period together, and they survived together.

But despite his hazy memory, Sungyoon remembered his first kiss with Daeyeol. He kissed Daeyeol’s lips on an impulse of being too happy when he passed his monthly evaluation, especially when the teacher praised his dance. He would never forget that moment which made the leader showing some weird expression.

“Hyung…”

“Hmmm” Daeyeol hummed as a response.

Sungyoon stopped his movements albeit Daeyeol’s protest. He cupped Daeyeol’s cheeks, titling it down so their eyes meet. He pulled beautiful smile when the elder’s eyes meet with his. Sungyoon leaned closer, slowly approaching Daeyeol who unconsciously closing his eyes. He snaked his hand around Daeyeol’s neck, then running his fingers through the elder’s soft honey brown locks.

Daeyeol hitched his breath when Sungyoon captured his plump lips, emitting their feeling together. Sungyoon pushed his tongue passionately, knocking Daeyeol’s lower lip for an entrance. Their kiss turned sloppy as their tongues were moving around, exploring the warm cavern of each other.

 They were gasping for air when the kiss broke up. Daeyeol noticed the red blush on Sungyoon’s cheeks as he caressing the soft skin affectionately. They looked at each other eyes, drowned into the heaven.

“Hyung…” Sungyoon grabbed Daeyeol’s hand while looking at the ground. “Let make this rooftop as our personal place, only the two of us. Our secret”

“Of course” said Daeyeol as he kissed Sungyoon sweetly on the fence, letting the moonlight illuminated them, making the moment feel surreal. The two of them had spent the entire night wrapped in each other's arms, peppering each other with kisses.

Their company rooftop became the place where they could have some fresh and sweet air, getting away from the hustling crowd when they feeling tired and beat. It was a place where they could exchange some kiss and hug, having some beautiful moments as they danced underneath the moonlight.

Up on the roof, it was the place that’s shared only between them, their secret hidden place.

***Fin***

Tell me more, whisper to me in a voice that I only know.

For long it all falls over. You have infiltrated and spread across my whole heart.

You shake me up several times a day. All the noisy sounds go to sleep.

The peace and tranquility in this night, where I need beauty known as you.

The moonlight shines on me; my gaze is trapped by you.

Only the two of us. A place that no one else knows. This time is our secret.

In the moonlight, in this shining moment, became my dance.

From the midnight, the moment we became one, don’t let go of my hand.

B.A.P –Moondance-

 


End file.
